Itty-Bitty RWBY one shots
by Hgirl.Hero
Summary: A couple of fluffy one-shots I thought of after reading a few stories. These stories are shrink stories and have no plot, just fluff, and cuddles. Not your cup of tea then move on. Has many different ships I can't list.
1. Little WhiteRose

**I've wanted to do a shrink fic for a while now and I've read the very few that people have written before. I think people have taken shrink fics kind of well. It's something I've wanted to do, but I can't get a real story down so I wrote these little stories instead. None of them have a plot, just fluff. So if you need something to warm your heart during the cold season I got you. Another thing I'll say is if you guys have an idea and want to see it in my stories I'm all ears. If you want to see a ship as well then tell me. I don't mind writing ships with more than one person. I will say this though, I don't do smut** **. Not a fan of that stuff.**

* * *

Anyway, let's start this off with some good ol' WhiteRose.

A couple weeks ago, Weiss got a call from someone anonymous, saying that her sister, Winter, would be sending her some type of rare dust. Winter isn't much of a dust expert like people make her out to be due to her family name and company. She never showed interest in the sick company labor of dust being harvested by low paid Faunus workers just so her father, Jacques, can be richer at their expense.

Winter doesn't trust Jacques with this newly found dust from Vacuo and has chosen to send it to her younger sibling, Weiss.

The informer gave Weiss specific instructions to keep this newfound dust out of sight and away from anyone else's reach. Weiss prays her sister is not sending her a ticking dust bomb of doom. She already has a red-caped crusade running around and causing amuck and adding a dust bomb on top of that does not help with the heiress's stress level.

Ruby is Weiss' girlfriend though and she did sign up to be so, but she did not ask for some mystery dust to show up at her doorstep. Weiss came to Beacon to be a huntress, not a secret agent or a dust hoarder.

Weiss sat at her desk working on her studies, or trying to at the least. The package will be here soon and the longer Weiss waits for it the more stress she's putting on her shoulders. She can barely focus on the words in her textbook.

"Blake and I are going for a ride on Bumblebee," Yang announces. She grabs her keys and leaves the room, Blake, with her nose in a book follows behind.

Weiss is sure Yang and Blake are doing more than just going for a joy ride. Yang has ranted about going a date with Blake and today may be that day. What does it matter to her anyway? Weiss has more important things to worry about.

"Do you want to go do something too, Weiss?" Ruby asks from her bedside. Her legs swing back and forth, thinking Weiss would want to go see a movie or go get something to eat at the very least.

"No," Weiss replies bluntly without batting an eye.

Ruby's shoulders droop and she pouts like a little puppy. She really hoped Weiss would have said yes so Ruby can be able to take her mind off of whatever has the heiress so stressed. Ruby can see it and so can everyone else, but no one has the guts to ask the girl what the problem is. Yang has told Ruby that she needs to do it herself because that what girlfriends do. They're supposed to be there for each other.

Ruby sighs heavily and drops down from her bed. "Can you tell me what's wrong, Weiss?" the brunette asks.

Weiss stops for a minute, a hot minute, and thinks to herself. She then turns to Ruby with a curious look. "What do you mean?"

 _She won't even open up to me._ Ruby thinks. _She won't open up to me and I'm her girlfriend._ The brunette picks at her cape, eyes drawn to the ground. "Nothing…." She mutters quietly.

The pitiful sound of Ruby's voice catches Weiss attention. She, nor Ruby are not used to this dating stuff, and a few slip-ups will happen, but they're learning along the way. "What's wrong, Ruby?"

"Nothing."

Weiss shakes her head, stands, walks over to the girl and pulls her into a hug. "I know you guys are worried about me. I just have a lot on my mind right now."

Ruby hugs her girlfriend back, holding her close. "We can help you, Weiss."

Weiss smiles softly and kisses Ruby on the cheek. "I know you guys can, but this a private family matter under Winter's orders."

Ruby feels a little better now that she kind of knows what's going on. "Okay, I just don't want you to overwork yourself."

"Trust me, Ruby," Weiss says with a smile. "I'll know when to quit when I get there."

Ruby pulls away from the hug. "That's a lie and you know it!"

The heiress rolls her eyes with a small smirk. No harm done in her actions. "Okay, you may have caught me there. But you don't know when to quit either."

"Don't try and turn this on me. If we're being honest this team never knows when to quit." Ruby states, getting slightly flustered.

Weiss covers her mouth trying to hide a giggle. She needed this and Ruby knows it. The brunette wears a bright smile now that she's gotten her girlfriend to laugh.

"Is that offer to do something still up?" Weiss asks with a raised brow.

Ruby's grin grows twice the size and she throws her hands in the air. "Well of course it is! Where do you want to go!"

"Keep it down, you dolt. Yang and Nora have already gotten us in trouble for being too loud." Weiss shushes Ruby crudely.

"Oh…" Ruby mutters then whispers. "Where do you want to go?"

Weiss facepalms. "Ruby, there's no need to whisper."

Ruby becomes a little red in the cheek. "R-right. I knew that. So where would you like to go?"

Weiss thinks for a moment, tapping her chin while her brain works. "A walk around the grounds would be good enough for me. The weather is nice and nearly everyone is out for the weekend. So the school shouldn't be too crowded."

"Perfect." Ruby cheers pointing towards the door. "And while we're out we can get some lunch!" Ruby's excitement seemed to get the better of her. She throws open the door and runs right into a man in a black suit and dark glasses.

"Oof!" Ruby gets knocked down onto her butt. "Ow."

The big man stared at the girl then at Weiss. "This is for you, Miss Schnee." The man hands Weiss a small brown package.

Weiss takes the package from the man's hands and thanks him. He nods and leaves without giving any instructions. Weiss already knows what she's supposed to do with it.

"What's that?" Ruby asked, clasping Weiss' shoulders and standing on her tippy-toes to look over the white-haired girl.

Weiss pulls the package close to her. "It's a package from Winter."

Ruby's silver eyes begin to twinkle. "It's from your sister! Ooh! Open it! Open it! Open it!" the scythe-wielder jumped up and down out of pure excitement.

"Ruby the neighbors!" Weiss barks adding to the loudness.

The brunette clasped her hands over her mouth. "Sowwy."

Weiss sighs and rubs her temple with two fingers. She knows Ruby means no harm, but she should learn to control her excitement when she does. Ruby is more of the shy and giddy type, but will sometimes go a rant or rave about random stuff and will get too enthralled in what she's talking about. Weiss, though, thinks it's cute when Ruby gets giddy or embarrassed and can't stop herself from talking. The heiress is always ready to defend her girlfriend if someone starts to make fun of her though.

"So are you going to open it or what?" Ruby asked.

Weiss eyes the package for a few seconds then looks back at Ruby. "I thought you'd like to go on a walk first."

"Nah!" Ruby waves, now showing more interest in the package than leaving. "It's from your sister, Weiss. I know how much she means to you. So you should open it."

Weiss bites her lip, thinking of every possibility that could go wrong. She trusts Ruby, of course, but this may take more than just simple trust. She fears Ruby will be over-enthused to hear about a newfound dust and will try to do something with it.

Weiss turns to her girlfriend and grabs her hand. "Can you promise me not to freak out or get all geeky and googly-eyed."

Ruby blinks a few times. "Uh… yeah, sure."

Weiss nods slowly. She swallows hard and begins to open the package by slowly tearing into the brown paper. Unwrapping the brown paper and letting it drop to the floor, uncovers a silver rectangular box with the Schnee logo on it.

A latch holds the box shut and next to that latch is a little button. Weiss pushes the button and the box pops open. The small action causes both of the girls to flinch a little. Weiss is now having second thoughts about opening the box. Ruby, with her hands balled up into fists and pressed under her chin, is wide-eyed and ready for whatever is in the box.

Weiss takes a deep breath and flips open the box to show off ten small vials of teal dust. Ruby's excitement immediately dies when she sees the dust. When Weiss told her not to go crazy, she thought it would be some new type of tech, but she ended up getting dust. Ruby shouldn't be too bummed though. She's never seen this kind of dust before and from the looks of it either as Weiss.

"Have you seen this dust before, Weiss?" Ruby asks, eyeing the dust carefully as Weiss takes out a vial.

The dust glows a vibrant color which means its sensitive to movement and is highly unconsecrated.

"I've never seen anything like this," Weiss mutters. She then takes a seat, pulls out a piece of paper, pops the cork off and dumps a small pile of dust onto the paper. "Get some tweezers, Ruby. I need a closer look."

Ruby puts two fingers up above her brow, saluting to Weiss. "You got it!" And zips off.

Weiss uses a pencil to shift through the dust. The dust reacts to the movement by giving off tiny particles that end up in Weiss' nose and tickles her. Weiss can feel the sneeze forming but it is too late to cover up her mouth and she sneezes, blowing the dust everywhere. She coughs and wheezes a couple times, using a hand to try and clear out the dust. This moment reminds her of the first time she met Ruby. But Ruby ended up blowing up and making a hole in front of the school.

"This… is… suffocating." Weiss coughs, knowing that when inhaling, she takes in more dust.

The teal cloud disappears and Weiss is able to breathe but with a few coughs here and there.

"Weiss! Are you okay?" Ruby calls from the bathroom.

"Y-Yes!" The heiress replies. "Just got some dust everywhere."

Ruby comes out of the bathroom without a pair of tweezers. "I can't find the tweezers. Yang must have hidden them or something.

"Did you look in one of my makeup bags." Weiss stands up to help Ruby look for them, but, instead, a large wave of nausea hits her gut like a truck and she topples over. "Nagh!"

Ruby, filled with concern and worry, jumps to Weiss' side. "Weiss! Are you okay?"

"I… I feel… dizzy." Weiss whines as Ruby helps her up and to her bed. Weiss clutches her head in agony. Her vision is a blur and she feels like throwing up whatever is left of breakfast that morning,

Ruby lays her girlfriend on the bed and tries to throw the blankets over her. Weiss throws them off, complaining that she's so hot. Ruby can see why her girlfriend would say that. Weiss is paler than a ghost and is sweating like she had finished running ten miles in ten minutes.

The scythe wielder feels so useless watching Weiss suffer. Yang is always the one to take care of a sick teammate, but the blonde isn't here right now and all Weiss has is Ruby.

Ruby whips out her scroll, hoping to catch her sister in time before she leaves. She dials Yang and waits. "Just sit tight, Weiss. Yang is coming."

Weiss blinks a couple times trying to stay awake, but she can't fight off the overwhelming sickening feeling in her gut and head. "Ruby…" She mutters weakly before blacking out.

Weiss wakes hours later with a light thumping headache and slight dizziness swimming behind her eyes. She's not hot anymore but freezing. Weiss searches for a blanket and once she's found some fabric, the heiress pulls it over her body and curled up into a ball.

"Weiss." a soft voice mutters. Ruby's voice, that's all Weiss knows.

Weiss groans and pulls on the blanket. "Stop, Ruby."

A light jab to her side makes Weiss irritated with the girl. "Weiss."

The heiress throws the blanket over her head, trying her best to ignore the girl. It doesn't work though and Ruby calls her name again only louder this time.

Weiss throws the blanket to the side, turning to Ruby, and shouts angrily. "What is… it…" All of Weiss' anger dies in her throat when she sees giant silver orbs staring back at her. Ruby's face is the size of a billboard.

Fear quickly fills Weiss' empty anger. Ruby can see the scared look on Weiss' face and tries to get the girl to stay calm, but Ruby makes the mistake of surrounding the tiny teen with her arms and hands. Weiss lets out a blood-curdling scream and scrambles to get out of Ruby's reach.

With Weiss panicking, Ruby panics as well. The brunette yelps and pulls away from her girlfriend out of fear of hurting her. Ruby bangs her head against the underside of her bed and she releases a yelp of pain. She rests her head against the bed, clutching her injury, and whines.

Weiss stops scrambling to get away. Her heart races a mile a minute, thoughts a jumbled up mess, and fear runs through her veins. She has so many questions and she wants so many answers. But, somehow, Weiss puts her worries and thoughts aside for a moment to collect herself. She knows Ruby is hurting badly but is scared to approach the giant girl.

She shakes her head, swallows hard, stands up and marches right up to the girl or at least that's what she thought she could do.

Weiss is standing but is glued in place and can't move a single muscle. Fear still coats her blood stream. She still can't get over the fact that Ruby is at least ten times her size. But she can't ignore the fact that her teammate and girlfriend may have just given herself a concussion.

 _That d-dolt._ Weiss shutters in her head. She forces a foot forward. _She can't help someone without getting hurt herself._ Weiss growls still pushing towards Ruby, Her heart is still beating a mile a minute.

When getting close enough Weiss can hear Ruby sniffle. _She really must have hurt herself._ Weiss releases an uneven and shaky sigh.

"R-Ruby?" Weiss stutters. "A… are you okay?"

The heiress stiffens when Ruby piers up at her with tears in her silver eyes. Weiss' heart melts and steps forward when seeing those hurting eyes. She shakingly reaches out a hand rests it on Ruby's nose."Y-you dolt."

Ruby whimper and uses a hand to pull Weiss close to her cheek, an easier place for Ruby to give her girlfriend a hug. Sort of.

Weiss doesn't panic for some odd reason and can tell what Ruby is asking for in return. She stretches her arms out to hug back.

If there is one thing Ruby loves, it's being hugged by Weiss.

"What… what were you thinking?" Weiss demands softly as she sinks into the soft skin of Ruby's warm cheek. "You can't keep hurting yourself on accident, rosebud."

Ruby mutters quietly. "I'm sorry. With you being so small now, I didn't want to hurt you."

Weiss sighs. She understands what Ruby is saying. "I'll let this one slide. But, at some point, you're going to hurt yourself badly. You make me worry."

Ruby holds Weiss tighter to her cheek. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

Weiss wiggles a little. Ruby's grip is getting a little too tight for her liking. "There's no need to apologize. You can loosen your grip on me though."

Ruby quickly loosens up. "So-"

"If you say sorry again, Ruby Rose, I will personally freeze your tongue," Weiss says without skipping a beat or showing any hesitation in her words.

Ruby snaps her mouth shut and holds her tongue.

Weiss pulls away to get a better look of her girlfriend's giant features. Ruby still looks the same but bigger and softer like a huge puppy. She's surprised how quickly she trusted Ruby with her tiny life. If it were anyone else, Weiss would have frozen their hands with her glyphs.

The heiress notices Ruby is following her with big twinkling eyes. She'd definitely be a dog Faunus if she were a Faunus.

Weiss takes the bait, knowing that Ruby wants to ask something. "What do you want?"

Ruby blinks a few times, opens her mouth then snaps it shut, scared that Weiss may turn down the idea. "Nothing."

Weiss rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "It's not nothing. If it were really nothing then you wouldn't have said anything. Now, what is it?"

Ruby hesitates again. She takes a deep breath and spews out her question as incoherent gibberish "Well… I was wondering… IwaswonderingifIcouldgiveyouaquickkissonthecheek." Ruby quickly slaps her hands over her mouth, mortified that she said that out loud.

Weiss stares at her girlfriend with a w _hat kind of question is that_ look on her face. She sighs irritably. "Ruby, if you wanted to kiss me then kiss- wah!"

Ruby scoops up her tiny girlfriend and presses her big soft lips again Weiss' small cheek. The kiss covers half of Weiss' face but she still gets the same effect like she would at normal size. She smiles dumbly, acting like an ice cube in the middle of the summer and melts in Ruby's hands.

"Weiss? Are you okay." Ruby asks.

"Yes, Ruby," Weiss says happily. "I'm good."

Ruby smiles widely and gives Weiss another big kiss. Maybe being this size won't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **None of these little stories are connected BTW. If you guys don't like it, that's fine. it's weird anyway. but if you did like it then leave a like, comment, and subscribe to my non-existent youtube channel! BYE! Oh, and criticism is always helpful.**


	2. Bumblebee

**Yes, it's short, but I have a hard time writing Blake for some reason. I might not write another one with Blake until I get her character down. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Bumblebee.

Yang needs an edge. She's sure to win and she's confident enough in her skills as well, but just in case, she needs something that will be her backup plan if she can't win. But what exactly? That is the real question.

Yang is sparring with Blake in less than thirty minutes. She made a bet with her partner that if she bested her in combat than Blake would have to buy for lunch for their date next week. If Yang lost then she would have to pay for lunch.

So while Blake is out reading in the library, Yang scrambles around the dorm room like a mouse looking for food, except she's not looking for food. She's looking for that dust she had recently bought from one of her friends whose dad is working for a secret dust company. She's made sure before buying this dust that it's legit and she isn't buying it off the black market or anything. Yang has also made sure she wasn't taking from the Schnee Dust Company. She doesn't want to stay on the wrong foot with Weiss forever.

Now she's misplaced this powerful dust somewhere in her dorm room and their match is in thirty minutes, not to mention it takes a couple minutes to walk all the way down to the sparring arena and to get ready on top of that.

"Come one, come on!" Yang grumbles, throwing clothes, shoes, and books all over the place to find what she needs. "Ah-ha!" The blonde pulls a cylinder of dust, the perfect size to fit in her gauntlets, from the dirty pile of clothes.

Yang eyes the dust, an opal hue, and smiles. "Bingo!"

She slips the dust into her pocket and pulls on her boots. Yang announces to Ruby, her sister who is laying on the bed with her headphones on, head nodding slightly to the music, that she'll be back.

"Okay! Good luck sis!" Ruby calls back louder than she should have.

Yang walks out with a large smirk on her face. "I don't need luck, Rubes." She says in a hushed tone, patting her pocket full of dust.

Yang stretches her muscles out as Blake stands on the opposite side of the arena doing the same thing.

Yang reaches for her foot, speaking up. "Are you ready to lose, kitty kat?" The blonde teases.

"Not if you're ready to pay my meal. I think I'll order the most expensive fish they have." Blake replies with her own cockiness. Yang has been rubbing off on her.

"Pfft. Yeah, right. I'll make your wallet weep after I'm done." Yang then gets into a ready stance, her gauntlets locked and loaded. "Ready?"

Blake pulls out gamble shroud. "Ready."

They count down together while circling each other like lions ready to fight over a piece of meat. "Three… Two… One… GO!"

Yang launches off, going in for a full head-on attack, hoping to throw Blake off right out of the gate. Blake doesn't bite the bait and her weapon slips into gun form and begins firing on Yang. Yang zigzags, doing her best to keep her forward momentum without getting shot.

She launches herself in the air and throws a fiery punch, firing a shot off toward her raven-haired teammate. Blake uses a clone to jump out of the way while the clone takes the hit. The Faunus throws her weapon, lucky enough to have the ribbon wrap around Yang's foot, and pulls down taking Yang down. The blonde sticks her landing by rolling and bouncing to her feet, again charging towards Blake.

Blake yanks on the ribbon again and Yang is caught off guard and falls to the ground, the ribbon is still wrapped around her leg. Yang growls and sees that Blake is still holding her ribbon. Well, of course, it's her weapon. Yang smirks evilly and pulls on the ribbon and Blake is sent stumbling forward. Yang jumps up and swings a fist finally getting a hit on Blake, but not without a cost.

Just as Blake is sent flying she summons a clone and freezes it. The frozen clone grips Yang's wrist making her immobile at the moment. She grumbles and tries to pull herself free, but the ice is solid.

"Damn, Belladonna," Yang growls trying to wrench her arm free.

Blake may have taken a hit, but, like all cats, she lands on her feet. The raven-haired girl begins to fire on her blonde teammate knowing she won't be getting free for a few minutes.

"Gah!" Yang yelps and takes cover behind the frozen statue.

Her aura has taken some damage, but she's not giving up this fight. She wants her free lunch!

 _Now is my chance!_ Yang pops a gauntlet open, shells falling out, and inserts her special weapon. _Now all I need to do is get close enough. And I know just how to do that!_

Blake stops firing in Yang's direction. Her blonde partner hasn't moved from her spot in a while. Blake knows Yang isn't the one to sit down and wait things out. So she approaches her frozen clone with caution. She knows Yang is too determined to give up now.

She quickly peaks over the clone, gun pointing at where Yang is supposed to be standing. The blonde is gone though and her clone's arm is melted. Blake gasps and whips around, but it's too late. Yang tackles her to the floor, Blake's weapon tumbles out of her reach. Yang presses all of her weight down on Blake's mid-drift.

"Oof!" Blake gasps then all the air in her lungs is snatched from her as Yang presses a strong kiss against her girlfriend's lips.

Blake can taste the sweet lemon on her girlfriend's lips and Yang can taste the blueberries Blake had eaten earlier that day while reading in the library. The bumblebee couple pull away from each other, both sucking in air.

"I… win." Yang gasps happily.

Blake frowns, but she shakes her head and lets Yang have her moment. She did fall for the girl and she'll pay for lunch more then once if she keeps receiving kisses like that. The raven-haired girl cups Yang's cheek and pulls her in for another kiss.

Yang hums at the sweet action. If there is one thing Yang loves about Blake it's the fierce kiss she gives. Blake can say the same thing about Yang, but not for her strong kisses, but for her soft and loving kisses.

Blake and Yang are so locked up in their kiss that Blake's hand wanders over Yang's gauntlet, the one with the special dust, and accidentally triggers a mechanism in Yang's bracelet. Yang's eyes snap open when she hears the clink of metal and she pulls away from Blake. She looks terrified in Blakes' eyes. Yang scrambles to get off of Blake and backs away from her as fast as she can.

"Yang? What's wrong?" Blake asks, getting up herself and walks towards Yang. She tries to at least, but Yang tells her to stay back as she tries to unlock her gauntlet.

"What's going on?" Blake asks, scared and confused.

Yang, with her tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth, fiddles with her gauntlet. "I'm trying to keep this dust from going off."

"What kind of dust?" Blake asks, taking a step forward then taking a step back remembering that Yang wants her to stay back.

Yang smiles weirdly and chuckles awkwardly. "Ahhhh…. Nothing…"

Blake's eyes narrow. "What kind of dust do you have in there?" She asks more sternly.

"Um…" Another clink in Yang's gauntlet causes her eyes to widen. "Uh-oh."

The gauntlet goes off and a large dust cloud eats Yang up. Blake watches as her girlfriend is surrounded in the dust cloud, her arms crossed and unimpressed with the antics Yang is trying to pull off.

Blake has seen this dust color before and she knows what it does too, but she hopes Yang knows what it does as well. If not then she'll have an experience explaining to Yang what has happened to her.

Yang rubs her head, wincing whiling eyeing her gauntlet. No damage is done to her or her gauntlet, at least that's what she thinks. "I really thought I had fixed that stupid loose trigger."

A large shadow looms over the tiny blonde. Yang looks up to see her giant of a girlfriend standing above her with a smirk on her face. "That's what you get for trying to cheat." Blake's voice booms from above.

Yang flops on the ground, her arms and legs spread out, looking up at her girlfriend "Yeah, I guess that is true."

Blake raises a brow. She thought Yang would panic or scream, but the blonde acts so calm around her. "You're… not scared?"

Yang shakes her head, smiling. "Nah. I know you won't do anything bad to me. You're too much of a softy."

"Oh, really?" Blake squats down, resting her hands on her knees. "Are you sure you know me that well?"

Yang nods with confidence. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

With Blake who keeps pushing the question is making Yang begin to doubt herself. "I mean…"

Blake giggles. "I'm only playing with you."

"Yeah," Yang says quietly then she pops up in excitement. "Yeah, yeah!"

Blake laughs lightheartedly at how her tiny girlfriend is acting. She thought Yang would freak out or be scared because of how small she is or how big Blake is now. Yang must have known what the dust does to people. Then another question arises in Blake's head.

"Were you going to use that dust on me?" Blake asks.

"No," Yang says.

Blake's eyes sharpen. "Yang?"

"Okay, maybe. I wasn't going to do anything to you okay. I just wanted an itty bitty Blakey to carry around to talk to me all day and maybe even give me answers to a homework assignment I haven't done yet." Yang explains sheepishly, rubbing her toe into the ground, looking down.

Blake giggles softly. She reaches down and picks Yang up by the hips.

"Grabbing your girl by the hips, hm, Blake?" Yang teases, holding onto one of Blake's fingers. "I thought you'd at least buy _me_ lunch first."

Blake shakes her head again, smiling, and sets Yang down on her shoulder. She stands up and walks out of the arena. Yang leans up against Blake's neck as a source of support. Blake blushes feeling Yang snuggle up to her like a little kitten. Yang is the more affectionate one of the two. She loves hugs and cuddles at any time of the day.

When arriving back at the dorm, Blake and Yang are lucky enough to see their other two teammates are not there waiting for them. It would be hard for the couple to explain how Yang shrunk. The cat Faunus puts Yang on her pillow and she lays down next to the shrunken blonde. She pulls off her bow, letting her ears come free, and sighs with relief. "I really would like a nap right about now."

Yang crawls over to the set of ears on Blake's head while she relaxes on the bed. Yang sits between the pair of ears, smiling happily, knowing that Blake will love what she's about to do next.

The blonde reaches over and begins to scratch one ear. Blake stiffens for a short moment before melting into the touch. Yang laughs wholeheartedly when her giant girlfriend starts to purr. It's rare when Blake openly purrs so Yang is going to savor this moment for as long as she can.

"Feeling better?" Yang asks as she continues to scratch Blake's ear. She then moves over to the other ear to do the same.

"Hmmmm~ yeahhhhhh~" Blake hums happily.

Yang watches as her girlfriend slowly melts from her small touch. As she obverse, Yangs thinks to herself, maybe I should be this size more often.

* * *

 **Whiterose was so much easier to write than this one. Hope you people are satisfied though. Leave a like, comment and subscribe. BYE!**


	3. Freezerburn

**A big freezerburn fan which is probably why this story came easier to me. Enjoy your little dose of fluff for the day. If you want to see an idea or story, or ship, tell me. Judge free zone here guys.**

* * *

Freezerburn

Yang huffs and puffs. Her muscles ache and sweat covers her body. She shakes her arms out, trying to relax and remove the ache, feet tapping lightly on the mat as the punching bag swings around lightly. She follows her fake opponent carefully.

Then she lets a war cry, throwing one last dangerous punch, and striking the bag right in the middle. The hinges are ripped from the ceiling and the bag is sent flying across the room. Several students, who have also been working out, stop to see what all the ruckus is about and to see who just sent a hundred-pound punching bag flying across the room.

Yang steps out of the ring through the ropes, not noticing the nervous looks she's getting from people. She takes a swig of water and wipes the sweat off of her forehead, face, and neck. She goes into the girl's locker room to change out of her workout clothes, black short and a yellow sports bra and rinses off in the shower.

After the shower, Yang puts on her regular combat outfit which is absurd for how cold it is outside, throws her stuff in a duffle bag and leaves. The freshly fallen snow glints in the morning sunlight through the large windows of Beacon's halls as Yang walks back to her dorm. You'd think someone Yang would put on a thicker jacket or at least a long sleeved shirt. But her semblance keeps her warm throughout the day, even if it tiresome.

 _Hopefully, Ren made pancakes. I'm starving._ Yang thought to herself as she turns the corner to where her dorm is. There is no scent of pancakes or syrup in the air. _Damn. Oh, well._

Yang uses her dorm card to unlock her room and steps inside. It's empty oddly enough. When she left, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake were still getting ready for the day. _Weiss must have taken Ruby to study and Sun must have stopped by to take Blake to the bookstore._ Yang thinks to herself, not really too worried about her teammates.

Yang throws her duffle bag in the closet and takes a seat on Blake's bed, pulls off her boots, and sets them aside so no one will trip over them. She then hops up on her own bed where a box, wrapped in red and white paper and a bow sitting on top of it, waits. A small tag hangs from the box.

Yang raises a brow and picks up the tag. _To: Yang, From: Ruby, Blake, and Weiss. P.S. Don't shake._

"Interesting," Yang mutters. "Christmas is in two weeks, so why the early present?"

She slowly picks up the box, it feels like there is nothing in it, but she can hear something small shuffling around inside. Her curiosity grows more and more. She begins to wonder if this is some kind of prank. No one else but Yang is here and she doesn't know where everyone else is.

Yang can easily remember some of the pranks Ruby used to try and pull on her while they were at home. None of them ever worked so if this is a prank then she isn't too worried. Then again she might have gotten some help from Blake and Weiss which is baffling to Yang. The Ice queen and the bookworm pulling a prank? Never in a million years.

Yang shakes head, clearing her thoughts. She slowly takes off the top of the box and takes a peek inside. A grin crosses Yang's face and her lilac eyes twinkle as a laugh builds up in her throat. Standing in the box is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, arms crossed, a frown on her face, and a big red bow wrapped around her waist.

Weiss rolls her eyes, seeing her girlfriend's reaction. "Oh, ha, ha. Go ahead and laugh up a storm."

Yang holds a hand over her mouth trying to hold back the snickering. "So… sorry, Weiss. You're just so cute."

"Now I can see the resemblance between you and your sister," Weiss grumbles, rubbing her temple in frustration.

"So," Yang grins wryly, scooping Weiss out of the box and letting the little heiress sit on her hand. "Who's idea was this?"

Weiss blushes lightly and turns away. "M-mine." She mutters quietly.

Yang leans in closer. "What was that princess? I can't hear you."

Weiss snaps her head towards Yang, angry that the blonde didn't hear her the first time. "Mine, you dolt!" Weiss knows perfectly well that Yang can hear her and is just teasing her about her size. _As long as she doesn't make any size puns._

Yang's grin widens more. "You're so thoughtful." She says in the most genuine voice she can muster.

"Y...you're welcome," Weiss says, taken off guard by Yang's sudden genuine tone. She then clears her throat and straightens herself up. "Now, since I am your present, what would you like to do?"

Yang's wry grin becomes a full-fledged smile that nearly splits her face in two. "I'd like to unwrap my present." She says mischievously wiggling her finger in a greedy way.

Weiss gulps, scared of what Yang will truly do to her. "Wh… what do you have in mind."

"Oh, nothing," Yang says, poking Weiss' gut as gently as possible. "Just some fun." She then blows a big gust of air which pushes up Weiss' combat skirt.

"Yang! You brute!" Weiss screams while holding her skirt down.

Yang gets a good laugh from this, before actually thinking how she'd like to spend the day with her little princess while Weiss pats down her dress. "How about a chill day? I haven't had a chill day since coming to Beacon."

Weiss stops and cocks her head to the side. "What do you mean? We had a relaxing week. Little homework and no Roman Torchwick trying to burn down the city or White Fang bothering us or trying to kill us. I think that's pretty… chill."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yang sighs laying back on her bed, setting Weiss down on her stomach so she can tuck her hands behind her head. "But I want to lie in bed without worrying about any homework, watch a movie, eat junk food, and take a nice relaxing nap. Maybe even play a video game or two."

It sounds like Yang wants to have the day to herself. Now she has to watch over Weiss for the whole day which doesn't sound very relaxing. Weiss wished she would have known Yang wanted to be left alone for the day then she would have planned the surprise present on a different day.

Weiss sighs thoughtfully and sadly. So much thought and work has gone into the surprise and it may be ruined now. She sits down and slides off of Yang's mid-drift, landing on the cushy blanketed bed.

Yang props herself up with an elbow, curious to see what her tiny girlfriend is doing. "What are you doing?"

Weiss, scroll out and ready to text Ruby, replies. "Nothing. I'm checking in on Ruby and Blake."

Yang isn't buying it though. She sits up, plucks Weiss off the bed, and brings the little heiress to her face. Lilac eyes blink back at Weiss as the blonde holds out her hand indicating Weiss to hand over her scroll. Weiss huffs and drops the scroll into the blonde's giant hand. She hopes Yang won't lose or break her scroll because she can't afford another at the moment. Father has cut her off from her monthly allowance.

"Good. Now make yourself comfortable, princess cause you're spending the rest of the day with yours truly." Yang says with a wide smile and gesturing to herself.

Yang lets Weiss be alone for a minute while she grabs some snacks. The heiress unties her big bow, a bow Ruby thought it would be cute, and throws it over the edge. _I'll get it later,_ Weiss tells herself mentally.

Yang throws several junk food items onto the bed, then her scroll, then herself. Gummy bears, chips, and other sugary items that make Weiss shrivel up in disgust. So many unhealthy foods that will most likely be devoured within the hour.

Yang sees Weiss' look of disapproval and asks what the problem is.

"The problem is that you're a huntress in training and you should be eating healthier foods than this garbage," Weiss states coldly. "Plus you will get crumbs all over your bed and on the floor. I would like to have a rat-free year."

Yang waves off Weiss' statements. "Eh, Ruby eats way worse and we won't get rats. Trust me, this isn't my first time eating in bed. Now relax princess."

Weiss frowns in the cute and pouty kind of way which makes Yang breath out an airy laugh. Yang pulls Weiss to her side. A comfortable spot for Weiss to lean against Yang's body while the blonde pulls up a movie to watch. She chooses some action movie with big explosions, car chases, and lots of guns.

Weiss isn't surprised by Yang's choice. These are the kinds of movie that'll fill your head with useless junk and senseless violence. Weiss shouldn't be bothered by this, it's Yang free day, but she hates wasting her time on pointless things like this movie. She keeps her mouth shut though.

Yang opens the bag of gummy bears, plucks one out and rips off the ear for Weiss to eat. "Wanna a bite?" Yang asks handing Weiss the gummy ear.

Weiss withers. "No… no, thank you."

"Just try it."

"Yang, I said-"

"As my present, I demand you eat the ear!" Yang commands. There's no real weight behind Yang's words. She's just playing around, but she does want Weiss to have a bit of gummy bear.

Weiss huffs and takes the piece of gummy green sugar off of Yang's fingertip. "Fine. I'm only having one though."

"As Long as you eat it."

Weiss eyes the green gummy and sighs. _Just eat it quickly and get it over with._ The heiress opens her mouth and pops the tiny sugary thing in. All she can taste is sugar but in a different texture. She shivers after swallowing the chewy candy.

"You cold?" Yang asks with a raised brow, smiling softly.

"I'm-"

"Here, I got an idea." Yang sits up, rests her back against the headboard, pinches the back of Weiss jacket, lifts her up gently and lays her on her stomach. Yang cups a hand over the tiny girl's body. She then rolls up on the blanket on her lap and rests her scroll against it. "Better."

Weiss blushes lightly, feeling Yang's warmth all around her. "I… I suppose."

"Good, cause I'm not moving again," Yang says before turning her attention back to the movie on her scroll.

Weiss smiles softly and relaxes. She's going to try and enjoy doing nothing with Yang for the day. She has to, Ruby and Blake aren't coming back until tonight.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Weiss is fast asleep. Who knew action movies would bore the heiress into falling asleep. Yang knows the heiress is asleep which has been her plan all along. Weiss has been overworking herself again for the last few days and has been losing sleep because of her father's stupid calls.

The blonde shakes her head, muttering to her breath. "You think I wouldn't notice you staying up lay to answer to your father."

Weiss mutters something in her sleep and rolls over, hugging Yang's thumb close to her chest. Yang can feel the faint thump of Weiss' heart on her thumb. It makes her smile softly. She throws her stuff onto Blake's bed and lays her head down on the pillow, but not before giving her little princess a kiss on her head.

The giant blonde rests Weiss against her chest as she rubs a gentle thumb against Weiss' back. "Night Weiss."

Weiss snuggles against the warmth of Yang. "Good night, Yang."

* * *

 **It's Christmas and I wanted to do something Christmasy. This is what I came up with. Hope you guys enjoyed and leave a like, comment, and subscribe! BYE!**


	4. Crosshares

**It's RWBY time! This was a request from a guest and I did it! I was supposed to upload before going to bed last and totally! Yay me! Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Crosshares

Velvet walked cross the dorm floor, shiving. Her ears droopy and her teeth chatter every so slightly. Even with the blanket wrapped tightly around the little bunny, she still felt like she was walking through a wintery tundra. Velvet's not a winter rabbit. With winter upon them, of course, the dorms would get colder, but never this cold.

It's so cold that even with the help of four blankets, a heater, fluffy bunny socks, Velvet was still freezing. It may be because of her small size, but there other good things about being four inches tall. Okay, there may not be as many pros as there are cons, but… What does it matter?

When Velvet made it over to Coco's bed, she calls up to her girlfriend. "Coco?!"

No reply. Coco must in a deep sleep. Velvet knows Coco has been working extra hard with the first years, especially with team RWBY. Coco seems to have taken a liking to that team especially there team leader, Ruby. The girl has this hidden liveliness in her.

Velvet tries one more time. "Coco!?"

Again, no reply.

Velvet sighs, shoulders slouching. "Guess I'm going to have to do it the hard way."

She squats, her ears flopping, tail wagging, and jumps straight up. Velvet flies high into the air and goes past the mattress to see Cocoa sleeping quietly. The reason Velvet can jump so high is because of how small she is and she's also a rabbit.

Velvet reaches out and grabs the blanket dangling off the side of the bed. She was close to missing it if there weren't a few extra inches of blanket. Velvet grabs another handful of blanket and starts to climb up and over. The little bunny takes a short breather after reaching the top then makes her way over to the giantess.

"Coco?" Velvet says.

The giantess doesn't move. _She must be knocked out._

Velvet frowns, takes a few more steps forward. "Coco!"

Coco grumbles something that Velvet, even with her bunny ears, can't understand. Velvet whines, shoulders slouching and head dangling from her neck. She then makes her way over to the pillow, clambers onto the cushy headrest, and goes straight up the girl's face.

Velvet cups her hands around her mouth, sucks in, and yells as loud as she can. "COCO!"

"Gah!" Coco pops off her pillow, immediately searching the room for danger. "What is it! What's wrong?" It's a surprise that she didn't wake anyone

"D-Down here." Velvet calls.

Coco turns her attention to the small voice on her pillow. "Oh, hey, Velv." Coco lies back down on her side, propping her head up with a hand. "What do you need lil' bunny?"

"It's cold." Velvet says quietly, her ears drooping. "So c-can… can I sleep…"

"Yeah, carrot cakes, you can sleep with me." Cocoa with a half smile. "At least you won't hog the blanket this time."

"That was one time!" Velvet yelps.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down."

Coco scoops up her lil' bunny and lies back down, resting Velvet in the crook of her neck. The little bunny snuggles up close to her girlfriend. The two fall asleep with ease. Velvet is a warm little bun now.

The morning light shines through the dorm window. The sun's rays creep up on Velvet and soon she is woken up by the light in her eyes. The little bunny sits up and stretches. She wiggles her ears and turns them left and right. Now she's ready to get up. Coco, on the other hand, is still asleep.

Velvet sighs. "Coco."

She begins to clamber onto her girlfriend's face and repeatedly taps the girl's nose, telling her to get up. "Coco, get up… or we'll be…" Velvet yawns and stretches. Maybe she's not fully ready to get out of bed.

She rests her arms across Coco's nose and lies her head down, quickly falling asleep once again.

Fox and Yatsuhashi let the two sleep, the only thing they'll miss is early breakfast. Early breakfast is always fresher, but it won't kill the girls if the eggs aren't steaming hot. The boys leave them be for now. If Coco and Velv are not up by nine then they'll come back and wake them.

The morning sun creeps through the sky slower than a snail, but the light soon reaches Coco's eyes. She grumbles and rolls over, facing away from the sun. Velvet falls off of Coco's cheek and onto the pillow with an oof.

Velvet sits up and rubs her eyes once again. Okay, now is the time to get up. "Coco, it's time to get up." Velvet mumbles.

Coco cracks open an eye, acknowledging what Velvet has said, then closes her eyes, ignoring the girl.

"Coco." Velvet pleads. "You need to get up. I heard they were serving carrot cake waffles this morning and I don't want to miss it."

Coco opens her eyes again to see little Velv with her ears drooped and wide begging bunny eyes. There is no possible way for Coco to say no to that face. The fashionista sighs and sits up. "Fine, carrot cakes, I'm up."

The giantess gets out of bed first before scooping up her girlfriend off the bed. Coco pushes a loose strand of hair behind her ear and heads towards the closet where her combat outfit waits. She then heads to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Sadly, Coco hasn't gotten a call from her fashion designer about Velvet's own outfit which didn't shrink with her. Velvet had to wear doll clothes for the first few days while Coco's designer sewed up some simple clothing like a few t-shirts and a couple pair of pants and shorts together for her. Velvet likes the loose clothing, but Coco doesn't approve of it. It makes Velvet look even smaller and cuter. The cuter part isn't bad, but the clothing could at least to match each other.

After taking a while to get ready, Coco emerges from the bathroom, looking badass and ready to kick ass as well. What makes her less dangerous though is little Velv sitting on her shoulder, sleeping again. Coco doesn't mind. It takes a lot of energy for Velvet to do anything due to how small she is.

Coco walks with her hips swaying a bit as she enters the cafeteria. A few students say hello to her, but other than that, everyone keeps to themselves. She hops in line and gets her serving of eggs, bacon, sausage, and hashbrown.

She eyes the cafeteria lady. "Do you have any spare carrot cake waffles sitting around? I have a friend who is dying to try them."

The cafeteria lady grumbles and disappears into a different part of the kitchen.

"Thanks, Coco." Velvet says giving her girlfriend a kiss of the cheek.

Coco smirks. "Anything for my lil' bunny."

The lady comes back with a stack of steaming waffles with a small swirl of whipped cream sitting on top it. Velvet's mouth dripped with saliva, eyeing the waffles like a hawk would look at its next meal. Hopefully, it's not a bunny.

They take a seat and enjoy their breakfast. Velvet can hardly get one regular sized bite in before being stuffed to the max. Coco knew this would happen and saved room to finish off the waffles.

"Was it worth it?" Coco asks, looking down at the little bunny.

Velvet, sitting crisscrossed, smiles happily, and gives Coco a thumbs up. "Yes."

Coco chuckles, rests her chin in a hand, and pinches a floppy ear between her two fingers and rubs them gently together.

"Co… Coco." Velvet mutters. She smiles softly as Coco pampers her.

"Can't handle the pleasure, huh, carrot cakes," Coco says with a slight cockiness.

"You do this to me every time you get the chance." Velvet replies.

Coco shrugs. "It's not my fault you melt like a popsicle on a hot summer day because of my wonderful fingers."

Velvet waves the girl's fingers off of her ears. "Don't say it like that."

"Ah, did I lose my privilege of petting the ears for the day."

Velvet crosses her arms, humfing. "Yes."

The giantess snickers. "Is that going to stop me?"

Velvet slouches. "No."  
Coco picks up Velv, puts her on her shoulder, stands, and leaves. The two have the whole day to hang out, shop, judge terrible movies, and so on. Maybe Coco will run into Cardin and break his legs for being so rude Velvet. Unless Yatsuhashi and Fox haven't already done that.

* * *

 **This was all I could think of. I would have a whole day kind of thing for them, but I would need time to do that and I do not have time at the moment. Leaves some thoughts. Like, comment, subscribe, and I'll see you guys later! BYE!**


	5. Cloqwork

**Story request a fan (Don't know if I'm allowed to use their name). I hope this is satisfying enough for you and send in requests. I don't mind them obviously. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Ozpin/Qrow

Qrow was drunk. Again. He'd come into Vale to see his nieces and to relay a message to Ozpin about some interesting dust he'd found out in the badlands. He thinks it's something Salem cooked up after being bored of making Grimm and decided to take up a new hobby. Hopefully, she doesn't cook up anything else while he's away.

"Oh, what a… a beautiful morning~ oh, it's a beautiful day~" Qrow partially sings and partially giggles like an idiot as he walks down the streets of Vale.

It's not even morning and it's not even a beautiful day. In fact, it's almost one at night and it's storming badly outside with thunder rumbling, waking up a few light sleepers in the process and lightning brightens the night showing every detail of the dark city. Did Qrow care? No! The man is too drunk to tell his left from his right, much less the weather at the moment.

Luckily someone does care about him and he just so happens to be walking down the street with an umbrella and a subtle smile on his hidden face.

Qrow stumbles across the road still singing some cheery song. A car slams on its breaks and the man honks his horn, yelling out the window. "Out of the way dumbass!"

Qrow stares at the man blankly until his brain registers. He gets upset at the man's crappy attitude towards him.

"Now you… you listen here, buddy. I've done a lot for this city and its people. I… I don't need some jackass trying to run me over." Qrow slurs. He stumbles over his sluggish feet and catches himself with the man's car.

A tire pops a split second later. The man jumps out of his car, furious that Qrow had touched his car and popped his tire. He stomps right up to the man and swings a fist, but his elbow is grabbed by the man under the umbrella.

"I do hope you are not threatening one of my favorite and most loyal Huntsmen," Ozpin says in a subtle tone.

The man pulls his arm away rudely. "And who the hell are you?"

Ozpin gives the angered man a small smile. "I'm headmaster Ozpin and this man is my-" Ozpin is cut off by drunk Qrow.

"Hey there handsome."Qrow walks straight up to Oz, a cheeky smile on his face as he throws an arm over Ozpin shoulder and pulls him closer. "It's good to see you hot stuff."

Ozpin doesn't say anything about Qrow alcoholic breath and sighs. "I'm terribly sorry for the way he has been acting. Mister Branwen is usually a gentleman."

"He sure doesn't act like one." the man gruffs, crossing his arms.

"Hey! You better-" Qrow is cut off.

Ozpin presses a hand on Qrow chest to hold him back and to also keep the drunken man from falling on his face. "I'll take him home. A tow truck will be here shortly to help you, sir. It's free of charge. Have a nice night."

Ozpin takes the drunken man back to the school. There's where Ozpin usually has him stay to keep him close and to protect him from anyone who wants revenge on the man. Qrow has made enemies and has kept himself distant these last few years. One, to protect his nieces and two, to protect His lover.

He's told Ozpin many times that he'd rather stay in a hotel then in the school. He does not need people protecting him or getting hurt because of him. Qrow can deal with these things on his own. Ozpin thinks otherwise.

Ozpin takes Qrow back to the school where he takes the poor man up to a secret room and sets him down a couch near an already burning fire. "I'll leave you be. Change into something warmer than your drenching clothes,"

Ozpin leaves Qrow be for a couple of minutes. He becomes back to two cups of cocoa, a rare drink for both men, and sees Qrow in loose black sweatpants and a dark red shirt.

"I'm surprised that you got dressed correctly this time," Ozpin says setting the two cups of hot drinks down on the table.

Qrow crosses his arms. "I wasn't that drunk Oz. Not when I have important information for you."

Ozpin takes a seat on the couch and crosses his legs then resting his hands on his lap. "Start from the beginning."

Qrow takes a seat in a nearby chair and begins to explain. Afterward, he pulls out this dark pink dust that is wrapped in a cloth and sets on the coffee table.

"I found this out in the badlands," Qrow says gesturing to the dust.

Ozpin raises a brow and reaches for the dust. "What does it-"

"No, don't-"

But it was too late. Once Ozpin touched the dust he disappeared out of thin air. Qrow rolls his eyes and stands up. He peaks over the coffee table to see a shrunken Ozpin. The grayish white-haired man looks over his body then looks up at Qrow.

"Well this is an interesting development," Ozpin says with interest. "I've always wondered what this dust does."

Qrow leans down plucks Ozpin off his feet. Ozpin does not fear the giant. He knows Qrow would never hurt him. Qrow sighs and shakes his head seeing the tiny man.

"I tried to warn you," Qrow says slipping the small headmaster into his breast pocket.

"That you did," Ozpin says. "But would you mind telling me how you knew this would happen?"

Qrow scratches the back of his head. 'Well, you see. I made the same mistake as you did and grabbed the dust right out of the ground. I ended up shrinking just like you."

Ozpin raises a brow and turns to the man. "And how did you get out of that predicament?"

Qrow leans against the couch, sighing. "I waited several hours for the effects to wear off. I'm lucky it didn't start to rain or any travelers didn't pass through at the time."

"Hmm." Ozpin thinks loudly. "I wonder if this dust is a design from Salem. Maybe we can use this dust against her."

"You can't be serious, Oz," Qrow says. "Who would you trust to harvest this dust."

"The love of my life," Ozpin says casually.

"Yeah, trust the lovable drunk." Qrow chuckles picking up a cup of cocoa. He pulls out a flask and-

"Qrow. I'd like you to know that this is my special cocoa and I'd like it if you didn't ruin it with alcohol." Ozpin says calmly.

Qrow looks at the cup than at Ozpin. He puts his flask away at Ozpin's request. He doesn't want to ruin his boyfriend's cocoa if it means that much to him. Qrow props up his feet and takes a sip of cocoa. He raises a brow. The cocoa tastes good.

Qrow removes the cup from his lips and swirls the drink around. "I'm glad I didn't put anything in here. I would have ruined the drink. Nice going Oz."

Qrow pats Ozpin with a finger on top of his head. The action is odd, but Ozpin doesn't hate it. He doesn't know how to feel about it though.

The headmaster takes off his glasses and fixes his hair. "It's good to see you alive and well, Qrow. It's been slow here without you and I have been worried since I sent you out on that mission."

"Well, I'm here now and I not going anywhere for a while." Qrow smiles softly, patting his breast pocket.

"Good. In the meantime can you inform Goodwitch about this unfortunate predicament." Ozpin instructions Qrow.

Qrow grumbles and slouches in his chair at the mention of Goodwitch. "I'd rather not talk to Goodwitch. Hell, I'd rather not see her ever."

Ozpin shakes his head. "Qrow. Quit acting so childish."

"I'm not acting childish, Oz. Goodwitch can be a serious pain in the-"

"I understand Goodwitch can be a little difficult, but she is good at heart."

Qrow humpfs, crossing his arms. "Fine!"

Ozpin nods. "Thank you. Now get some rest. We have a long day of work and planning to do tomorrow."

"Alright." Qrow hops off the chair and received some blankets and a pillow from a closet nearby and sets himself up a bed on the couch. With Ozpin still in his pocket, Qrow lies down and throws the blanket over him.

"Night, Oz."

"Goodnight, Qrow."

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. Leave a like, comment and subscribe. BYE!**


	6. Not Enabler (it's really not)

**Enjoy the chapter. If you have ideas then send them to me, I don't mind writing them.**

* * *

Enabler… ish… not really. Just sisterly bonding.

Ruby and Yang sit at the front of their holographic t.v. playing their favorite fighter game. Yang, with her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, strategically pushes buttons on her scroll, easily beating Ruby's character to a pulp while Ruby randomly smashes buttons to try and get a hit on Yang's character, but it does nothing.

"Player two defeat!"

"NOOOO!" Ruby cries out, flopping on the floor in shame, a river full of tears stream down her face.

Yang pats her sister on the head. "It's okay sis. One of these days you'll beat me."

Ruby humpfs and turns to her sister. "Yeah, right. You know all of the combos and everything!"

"It's not hard to learn," Yang says with a smile. "If you took the time learn and not mash all of the buttons at once then maybe you'd get a hit on me."

Ruby pops up on her feet and jams a finger into Yang's face. "I can and I will beat you with my button mashing!"

Yang raises a brow with a smirk. "Oh really?"

"Yes really," Ruby exclaims. "In fact, I'm so confident in my button mashing that I'll make a deal with you."

Yang's brow rise. "What kind of deal?"

Ruby jams a thumb at herself. "If I win you'll take me to see Horror underground."

"Oh," Yang stands up and puts her hands on her hips. "What do I get if you lose?"

"Then you can… then you…" Ruby can't think up of something good for Yang.

Yang chuckles watching her sister try and think of something for her. "How about this. If you win, I'll take you to the movies. But if I win I will still take you to the movies, but I'm not going to pay for you."

Ruby cocks her head to the side like a confused dog. "Um… how do you benefit from that."

A wide mischievous grin nearly splits Yang's face in two. "Cause that means I get to shrink you down with Weiss' dust then after the movie I can do whatever I want." Ruby shrinks away, gulping in fear. Yang then waves her worries off. "It won't be anything too bad, Rubes."

Ruby still doesn't like the sound of Yang's side of the deal. If she loses then she still gets to go to the movies, but then Yang has full control over her afterward. But if she wins then she can go see the movie and Yang will have no control over her. Plus she can rub her victory in Yang's face afterward.

Ruby cracks a smile and sticks out her hand. "Deal."

Yang clasps her sister's handshakes on it. "Deal."

Ten minutes later Ruby is on the floor again with rivers running down her face and Yang smiling over her defeated sibling.

"Sorry sis, but a deal's a deal," Yang says getting up and making her way over to Weiss' desk.

"Stupid… dump… darn… Button mashing failed me again!" Ruby exclaims angrily.

Yang pulls out a vial of dust from Weiss' drawer. Ruby stands up, her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face. Yang dumps a small pile of dust on her glove covered hand then puts the vial away and walks up to her red themed sister. Ruby may have a pouty look on her face but in her mind, she's praying Yang won't actually shrink her. Yang isn't one to back out of her bet though and blows the dust all over her sister.

Ruby yelps as she is covered in dust and is already feeling the effects of the dust taking its toll on her. Soon Yang is easily towering over her sister who shivers in fear. She's never seen something so big and she begins to feel so small and helpless that she can't breathe right. Tears form at the corners of Ruby's eyes when a small panic attack arises inside her chest.

Yang is already on her hands and knees to makes herself smaller, but it doesn't help. Ruby falls to her knees, clutching her chest, and starts crying.

 _Oh, no._ Yang thought. "No, no, no. It's okay, Rubes. Big sis is here. She'll protect you." Yang gently scoops her tiny sister into her hands and holds her against her chest.

Ruby grips the yellow fabric tightly and cries into her sister's chest. Yang's heart burns for her sister and she is filled with guilt. If Yang knew Ruby would react this way then she wouldn't have shrunken her sister down in the first place.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, little rosebud. Big sis isn't going to let anything bad happen to you." Yang says softly while stroking Ruby's back gingerly with a thumb.

A few minutes pass by and Ruby's crying turns into soft hiccups and sniffles. She still grips her sister's shirt tightly as if Yang may disappear at any moment and that seems to be Ruby's number one fear right now.

"Are you feeling better now?" Yang asks in a soothing voice.

Ruby wipes the snot and tears off her face. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm better."

Yang sighs with relief. "Good. If I knew this would have happened then I wouldn't have made that bet."

Ruby breathes in and out slowly, resting her head on Yang's chest. "Sorry, sis."

"Nah, it's fine," Yang says softly. "I think I should be the one apologizing to you."

"But…" Ruby looks up at Yang's soft and kind face. "You didn't know this would happen."

"Then why did you apologize?" Yang asks.

"Because I made you worry," Ruby mutters.

Yang brings Ruby up to her face. "I'm your older sister, Rubes. It's my job to worry about you, you dork."

Yang boops little Ruby on the nose. The tiny sister giggles softly before pointing out to Yang that she still owes her a movie.

"You think I'd forget?! Pfft! Come on, lil' sis. I'd never." Yang exclaims in a joking fashion.

Ruby raises a brow. "No, sis you totally wouldn't forget."

"You're right I wouldn't." Yang stands up and rests her sister on her shoulder. "Now let's get you to that movie!"

Yang grabs her wallet and heads out the door. She knows Ruby will be too scared to trust her on Bumblebee. The blonde doesn't trust herself with Ruby being so small either. So walking is her only option which she doesn't mind.

The stroll through Vale is a little chilly, that's nothing on Yang's fiery semblance though. She keeps herself and little Ruby warm as well while everyone runs around wearing jackets and sweaters. When she gets close to the theater she stops and ducks into an alleyway.

Yang plucks Ruby off her shoulder and gives her the softest smile. "Okay, sis. Time to hide."

Ruby blinks, cocking her head to the side, confused. "Why can't I just stay on your shoulder."

"Because someone will spot you easily," Yang explains.

"But I've been on your shoulder since we left the dorm and no one has seen me. So why can't I stay here?" Ruby does make a good point, but Yang has an argument for that.

"Because I'm not having a one on one conversation with someone. Everyone else is running around and not paying attention to detail. You can come out once I sit down in the theater." Yang says.

Ruby thinks for a moment. "Okay, but where are you going to put me?"

Yang smiles sheepishly while scratching the back of her head. "Well, you see I don't have any real pocket except for the ones on my rare so… yeah." She drags out the last word letting her gaze fall.

Ruby follows her sister's gaze down to her chest. She then looks up at her sister then down at her chest. Ruby then makes the connection and turns beet red. She's at least four times redder than her cape which may actually be the color of purple. Is she even breathing?

"No!" Ruby throws her hands up. "No! No! No! I am not-"

Yang rolls eyes and bluntly asks. "Do you want to go to the movie or not?"

"Yes!

"Then this is the only way," Yang says.

Ruby frowns a pouty frown, crossing her arms. She oh so desperately wants to go to this movie. If she asked Weiss to take her then Weiss would most definitely say no and Blake would go, but she'd complain about how the movie would be a terrible adaptation of the book. Her sister would be the only one to appreciate the movie for how it is.

Ruby's frown deepens. "Ugh, fine."

Yang smirks. "Okay, arms close to your body and don't squirm."

Yang gently plucks Ruby off of her hand and pulls on her tank top. She then slowly slips her little sister in between her breasts. Ruby's face is redder than red and feeling the soft skin all around her doesn't help. What makes the situation worse is that this is her sister.

Ruby moves around to get herself in a better position, grumbling to herself. "Stupid… big…"

"Don't squirm, Ruby," Yang says in a hushed tone.

The brunette sighs in defeat and relaxes. It's not that bad of a spot if you don't think about it too much. Ruby likes that it's nice and comfortable, but she's trapped and can hardly move.

Yang uses two fingers to push her sister down deeper so she can't be seen. "You alright, sis?" The blonde asks quietly to see if she needed to make adjustments.

Ruby worms a small hand up to the surface and gives her sister a thumbs up. She then snakes her arm back down and Yang walks to the theater booth gingerly, careful not to make any large movements. She pays for a ticket then a drink and a medium popcorn. Ruby is usually the one to eat all of the popcorn, but since the girl is so small, Yang doesn't have to worry about buying a large.

The theater room has a few people to Yang's luck. She takes a seat right in the middle and props her feet up in the seat in front of her. She checks her surroundings one last time before telling Ruby it's okay to come out.

"Okay, we're in the clear," Yang whispers.

Ruby wiggles free from the cushy and confined place between her sister's breasts. She crawls out and takes a seat on Yang's right breast, leaning up against her shoulder and asks for a piece of popcorn.

Yang hands her sister a small broken off piece of the buttery snack. "Here you go."

Ruby takes the small piece and nibbles on it while the lights dim and the movie begins to play.

"If you get nightmares tonight then you can sleep with me," Yang says softly.

Ruby waves her sister off casually. "Psh, I won't get any nightmares."

Ruby loves horror movies, but that doesn't stop her creative mind from dreaming up some terrible things. She'll sneak into Weiss' bed if it isn't too bad of a dream, but if it feels like real life then she'll go to Yang and tell her about the dream. There's no need to go into too much detail.

2 hours later.

By the time the movie ended it was dark. Around seven or so, so not too late. Yang sneaks Ruby out the same way they came in.

"That movie was pretty boring." Yang yawns unimpressed by the movie. "I think it almost put me to sleep. What do you think Ruby?"

Ruby didn't say anything. She's too shaken up and scared about how real the movie looked. She thought the monster would come out at any moment and eat her in one bite. She is bite-sized after all.

Yang raises a brow when she doesn't get an answer and looks down at her sister. "Hey, are you okay?"

Ruby snaps out of her scared state for a second when she hears her sister calls her. "Huh, um, yeah, I'm fine. It's just…." Ruby stops herself and curls up in a little ball.

Yang stops and dips into an alleyway. "What's wrong, Rubes. Was the movie too realistic for your liking?"

Ruby nods slowly. "Yes." She replies weakly.

"Oh… would you like to stay with your big strong sister tonight," Yang asks in a warm and genuine tone.

"Yes."

"Okay,"

Yang walks back to their dorm. Later that night when Ruby fell asleep, Yang holds her close to her chest and more importantly, her heart.

"I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you," Yang whispers softly eyeing her sister. "I'll always be there to protect you."

* * *

 **I think Yang is the best big sister. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Like, comment, subscribe and I'll see you all later! BYE!**


	7. Snowed in

**I really liked this idea and finally got the chance to write it down. Hope you like the new chapter and I'll see you all later.**

* * *

Snowed in

The storm is getting worse and all of the Students at Beacon Academy are told to stay in their dorms until the storm blows over. Team RWBY doesn't mind being cooped up, but when the heater breaks in the mindlight of the night and then all they can feel is cold and freezing air then they start to mind. They tried to sneak into JNPR's room to see if they can stay until the heater is fixed or at least the night. Goodwitch caught them sneaking though and now all of team RWBY has detention for three days. They tried to explain to Goodwitch that they had a broken heater and are freezing their butts off in their room. Goodwitch still scolds them for leaving their dorms and they should have called a teacher for help. Weiss seems to be the one most bothered by this. Blake doesn't disagree and neither does Ruby. Yang though doesn't seem to care at all. In fact, she's already back in bed, blanket half thrown over her body, and already falling asleep.

"I can't believe this." Weiss storms back and forth while Blake and Ruby watch her. "Three days of detention all because of a broken heater and a snow storm!"

Ruby stands up from Weiss' bed and tries to calm the heiress down. "It could be a lot worse, Weiss. We could have no power."

Weiss turns to Ruby and gives the brunette a harsh glare. "Don't jinx it like last time, Ruby."

Ruby sits back down with her hands in her lap. "Sorry."

Blake then speaks up. "We could use some of the spare blankets in the closet. That's what they are there for."

Weiss shakes her head, arms crossed. "That wouldn't work. I've tried already and even with the electric blanket I bought the other day, it still feels like Atlas on an okay winter day."

"What about the fire dust?" Ruby pipes up. "Couldn't we use that to fix the heater?"

"We could, but we'd have to leave the room and go to the roof to fix it," Weiss says. "And I'm sure no one wants to go outside in this weather, plus I'd rather not add three more days of detention to what I already have. Father will be furious when he hears about this."

Ruby looks at Blake then at Weiss. Neither of them looks like they have the answer. If they did have the answer, then either the storm or Goodwitch would stop them from executing their plans.

Ruby sighs in defeat. "I guess we're all going to freeze to death. Not the way I expected us to go down."

"Oh, hush up." Weiss commands. "We will not freeze to death in here. Your sister will keep this room at a decent temperature for us not to freeze."

A beat of silence then everyone turns to the sleeping blonde on the bed. She softly snores with a small line of drool dripping down from her mouth and onto her pillow and an arm hanging off the bedside.

Weiss sighs, rubbing her temples. "Out of all the people."

"I call first dibs." Ruby cries out.

"You can't call dibs on your sister." Blake hops up. "She's my teammate so get I get her first!"

"She's my sister!"

While the red and black of team RWBY continue to bicker, Weiss heads over to her desk and takes out a vial of dust. She then walks back over to the two girls. Blake and Ruby seem to be in a heated argument until Weiss breaks it up by shoving her way between the two.

"While you two busied yourselves. I came up with the solution." the heiress held up the vial of dust with a proud smile on her face.

Both look at each other than at Weiss.

"Weiss, you can't be serious," Ruby says. 'How does shrinking solve this problem."

Weiss drops her proud smile and becomes huffy. "I don't know, Ruby. Why don't you ask the writer!"

Ruby blinks a couple times. "Um… what?"

Weiss sighs. "Nothing."

The Blake cuts in. "Ruby is right. How does this solve our problems."

Weiss smiles as if she had full powerpoint put together. "You see. We all can't fit in Yang's bed and clearly, none of us are going to willingly give that up. So instead of fighting and freezing-"

"We shrink ourselves and we share Yang's warmth together." Blake finishes.

Ruby's eyes light up. "Weiss that's brilliant."

"What is brilliant?" A slurred blonde voice asks.

The three yelp and jump back from the bedside. Yang has woken up from all of the yelling and arguing. No one thought of the sleeping blonde at the moment and had ended up waking up the only sleeping member of team RWBY.

Yang looks at everyone, confused and questionably wondering what they are talking about. "What?"

The three look at each other. "Uh…"

Weiss clears her throat and speaks up. "We were wondering if it's okay to share a bed with you."

Yang raises a brow. "Why?"

"Because it's cold and you're a literal walking heater," Blake says.

"Yeah." Ruby agrees.

Yang looks at all three of the girls. They all have a pleading look on their faces, begging Yang to let them in. She doesn't mind sharing, but how are all four of them going to fit in one bed? Yang herself can barely get comfortable enough to fall asleep so if all four of them are in the bed then there is no possible way for any of them to fall asleep or fall off the bed unless someone gives up their spot.

Yang's too kind to say no to two of her teammates. That won't be fair for them if one got all of the warmth. She hopes they have a plan to solve this problem.

"You guys can join me but I don't know how you all are going to fit up here," Yang says.

Weiss then holds the dust up to the blonde. Yang peaks over the vial and looks at Weiss. "Really, shrink dust. Why don't we just sleep on the floor or something."

Weiss' nose wrinkles up in disgust. "The floor is dirty and gross."

"I can't sleep on the floor either," Blake pipes up as well. "It's too hard on my bones and it smells like dog."

"That too," Weiss says.

Yang sighs. "Okay, but I do move around in my sleep a little. So if you guys end up somewhere then it's not my fault."

The girls are willing to take that risk instead of walking up to frozen purple feet and hands.

Ruby is the first to shrink. Weiss hands the little red to Yang than the heiress shrinks. Blake gives her to Yang as well then she hops up on the bed and shrinks herself. Yang picks the little kitten up and puts her in her hand. Now Yang has her entire team in her hands.

"A couple rules guys. Don't leave the bed and don't touch the hair." Yang says while laying down.

The three look at each other. "Is that it?" Weiss asks.

Yang sets them all down on her lean stomach. "Yeah, that's about it."

"Okay… well… are there any other places you wouldn't want us to go?" Ruby asks.

Yang shakes her head. "Nah, just don't go below the waist."

After a minute or two of silence, Weiss lies down on Yang's stomach. "If it's all the same to you, I'll be going to bed now."

"Same." Yang yawns. She rests a hand over Weiss gently who lays on her side and uses her hands a pillow.

Blake then turns to Yang. "So we can sleep anywhere we want to?"

"Yeah."

Blake smiles widely and clambers over Yang's bust. Yang watches as she makes her way down to the crook of her neck. Blake curls up into a ball like a cat, enjoying the warmth of her blonde teammate.

Ruby plops down next to Weiss and pulls out her scroll. She taps on a game and-

"What are you doing Ruby?" Weiss asks, there is a hint of annoyance in her tone. She was annoyed with the fact that she went through all of this effort and Ruby just sits here to play her scroll. And the nerve she has to do it in front of the heiress, like everyone else, who is trying to get some sleep.

"Yang, will you please tell your sister that it's time for bed," Weiss grumbles while rolling over on her other side, facing away from Ruby.

"Ruby put the scroll away or I'll take it," Yang warns.

But her sister isn't listening to her. Ruby is already hunched over and playing a game.

Yang frowns and takes matters into her own hands. She reaches over and plucks the tiny scroll out of Ruby's hands. The brunette squeaks in surprise and stands up to follow the greedy fingers.

Ruby is stopped quickly though by Yang's own chest. The little red reaper blushes and clears her throat. "Maybe it's not a bad idea to sleep." She sputters.

Ruby turns around and lays down next to Weiss.

"Dolt." The heiress mutters.

"Goodnight everyone," Yang says softly, releasing a small yawn.

"Goodnight, Yang."

"Night."

"Goodnight, sis!"

Team RWBY easily falls asleep, now warm and happy, knowing that they won't actually freeze to death tonight. They did forget that they have detention the next morning.

* * *

 **Hope you all are enjoying the little fluff. Send ideas and leave a comment, like and subscribe! BYE!**


	8. Broke leg

**I know I was supposed to upload yesterday, but I was having some trouble with my computer. Anyway, I thought of this off the top of my head like any other story. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Broken Leg

After a sparring accident with Pyrrha, Yang has to walk around with crutches and a broken leg. The Amazonian woman has apologized to the blonde dragon several times. Yang has repeatedly told Pyrrha that it's fine and that's what aura is for. She's been told that her leg would heal within the week. That doesn't stop Pyrrha from feeling bad though. She hurt one of her good friends and feeling bad for breaking her friend's leg isn't gonna go away with the snap of a finger. Yang though thinks it helps to tell her not to worry about it.

The blonde is on her way back to her dorm where her teammates are waiting for her. They all plan on going out for dinner tonight and Yang doesn't want to get left behind. It's been a struggle to get to places for Yang and sometimes she gets frustrated about it. She's already broken one crutch over Cardin stupid face, which Weiss so kindly paid for, the crutch no the face, and she refuses to use a wheelchair. The poor girl simply doesn't have the pateintence for that kind of stuff.

Yang made it to the dorm and knocks softly. She's been bummed the last couple of days seeing that she can't fight and can only study which is not her favorite thing to do. It's better than failing your classes. It might not seem that way but Yang does a good job paying attention in class and does well on all of her tests. It might not be Weiss Schnee good, but it's a passing grade and that's all she cares about.

Blake opens the door for her blonde teammate and she walks in and is greeted by her sister and fellow teammate.

"Hey, Yang!"

"Hello, Yang."

"Sup, guys. Are we ready to go?" Yang says in a cheery tone.

The door clicks shut and the room goes silent. Yang turns back to her raven-haired teammate who has her arms folded and looking at the floor with shame on her face. The blonde pulls her gaze towards Weiss and Ruby. "What's going on?"

Ruby's shoulders slouch a little knowing she'll have to break the news. "Well…" She poked her index fingers together. "We've talked about going before you broke your leg and…"

Yang frowns. "And?" She doesn't like where this is going.

Ruby winses. "We think it would be better if we had you be… a little… smaller…"

Yang now has a full on scowl. "I can walk on my own. I don't need you guys to treat me like glass just because I have a broken leg. I can do these things on my own."

Weiss then steps up to take Ruby's place. "We're not saying you can't, Yang. We simply think it's better for you and for us as well if you just shrink down. It'd be easier for everyone."

"So you're saying that I'll slow you down at my normal size." Yang is heated now. "That I'm weak?"

Weiss has chosen the wrong words to say because now they've bruised Yang's pride. The heiress tries to fix it, but Yang cuts her off. "You guys just go without me. I'll stay and wait."

Blake speaks up but it's a weak tone. "We're just trying to help, Yang."

The raven-haired girl's words now pick at Yang's already hot nerves and the blonde snaps. "You can help by leaving me alone." Her eyes flash red and the room goes silent. A thick hotness fills the room up.

Weiss and Ruby look at each other and move towards the door. Blake opens it and the three leave in defeat without saying a word. After a minute or two ticks by, Yang takes a breather. She sits down at her desk, but her blood is still hot.

She thinks about her attitude for a moment which simmers her nerves. Yang is quickly filled with guilt and regret for yelling at her friends. She knows they were trying to help and be kind, but she doesn't want to be paraded or carried around like some dog in a purse. Yang does struggle walking, but that doesn't mean she's immobile or helpless or weak. No one likes to be treated like a weakling.

Especially if it's someone like Yang. She's always the one who protects people not the one who needs protection. It makes her feel weak like a hurt animal or a young puppy. Yang has never been weak and never will be or at least she never thought she would be.

Now she's sitting brooding moping about her condition and yelling at her teammates makes her feel even worse.

She sighs, letting her head fall into her hands. "What am I going to do?"

A minute of silence than her scroll rings shortly across the room. Yang gets up to see that her sister has texted her.

 _Sorry for making you feel bad, sis. We'll order take out and come back. See you soon._

Now she feels even worse. She yelled for no reason and got mad for no reason. Her friends are paying for her food and are bringing it to her and all she did was snap and be rude to them.

"Grr!" Yang growls. "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! I'm such an idiot!"

The blonde tucks her scroll away in her back pocket and walks back to her desk. Yang becomes angry with herself and picks up a study book and throws it away aimlessly. The book ends up hitting Weiss' desk and knocks a few things over, one of those things being the shrink dust.

Yang gasps seeing the little vial of dust wiggle and fall over, pouring out the shrink element onto the floor.

"Crap," the blonde yelps, hobbling over the to pile of dust. "Crap, crap, crap."

Her first instinct is to reach out and catch as much dust as she can in her hands. She horrifyingly realizes what she is doing, but it's too late. The effects of the dust are already working. Yang doesn't have much time and grabs onto the desk. She feels herself losing her height quickly. Soon Yang's dangling in the air and the effects slowly wear off.

The four-inch fighter hoists herself up and on the desk table with ease. She crawls away from the edge and sighs with relief when in a safe area.

"Great, now I'm stuck like this for the whole day," Yang grumbles. Then another though crosses her mind. "What are Ruby, Weiss, and Blake going to do when they get back?"

Yang was rude to her teammates so it may fair if they are rude back, but she knows they won't do anything harmful. It's a worry though.

She lets the minutes tick by as she waits for her teammates to come back. When she hears the beam of the door unlocking, Yang quickly stands to present herself, putting all of her weight on her good leg.

The three girls walk in with food and laughter. Ruby is the last one in but the first one to notice her little big sister.

Yang stiffens when her lilac eyes meet silver. She swallows and tries to speak up, but Ruby doesn't give her the chance. The brunette squeals loudly and scoops up her tiny sister and holds her against her cheek.

"You look so cute!" The scythe wielder gushes.

Yang, on the other hand, pushes against her sister's cheek. "Gentle, Ruby, gentle."

Weiss and Blake turn to see what Ruby squealing about. They see their teammate trapped in her sister's clutches as she cuddles the girl against her cheek. The blonde doesn't seem to enjoy it too much.

"Alright, that's enough Ruby," Blake says. "We don't need Yang more hurt than she already is."

"Yeah, she still has a broken leg. So be careful." Weiss adds.

"Oh, sorry Yang," Ruby says sheepishly pulling her sister away from her cheek. Yang takes a breather stands up, but Ruby forces her to sit down.

"Ruby," Yang grumbles standing back up. Ruby forced her to sit back down again. "Ruby, let me-"

"No, Yang. You need to sit down. You're hurt and you shouldn't be standing." Ruby points out.

"Quit treating me like I'm helpless, Ruby. I'm fine." Yang growls.

"You're not helpless, Yang. You need to understand that we're your teammate and that it's okay to get help every now and then." Ruby states. "You're strong, Yang. You're stronger than any of us. But if you keep pushing yourself in the wrong direction then you're going to do more harm than good."

Yang frowns. She knows she's on the losing side. She knows Ruby is right, but the blonde has never relied on anyone but herself. She's always been the strongest and showing that she needs help make her feel weak. She knows her sister means well, but the blonde is stubborn and prideful.

"But-"

"No buts, Yang. As your team leader and caring sister, I command you to rest." Ruby says with this force of gusto.

Yang growls in frustration, but she quickly calms herself down. "Okay, fine. I'll rest for the week, but don't treat me like a newborn pup."

"That's going to be hard," Weiss says, setting down a couple bags of food. "Especially for your sister."

Yang sighs. "It's a losing battle anyway."

"We've noticed," Blake adds.

"Now who's hungry!" Ruby cheers.

"All of us are you dolt." Weiss huffs handing the red reaper her food and the black cat her food. The heiress looks at the small blonde that now sits on the heiress's desk. "Sorry, Yang. We got you a lot of food." Weiss says setting down a well wrapped double stacked bacon, cheeseburger, two medium fries, and an extra large drink. "Ruby said food usually makes you feel better so I took it upon myself to buy you some of your favorites."

Yang's mouth waters. "It's good. When I get back to normal it'll be all gone."

Weiss smiles politely. "Enjoy."

"I-I will. Thanks, princess"

Together the team eats, later Yang apologizes for being rude and everyone apologizes for making her feel like a weak teammate. And all is well with the world. for now, that is.

* * *

 **The next story is going to be in an alterant universe and it's from one of my previous stories which I am currently editing. Leave a like, comment, subscribe and I'll see you all next time.**


	9. Pocket Princess

Pocket princess

It has been a few months into Weiss' new marriage with Yang. She still struggles to walk, but at least she's not stuck in a wheelchair. The new school year has been treating her well without the jerks or Cardin pressuring her into going on a date. Nor is someone trying to kill her or her wife nowadays.

She had to stay up late last night to do homework that was due the next day. The other reason was to make sure her wife got home safely after her boxing match. Weiss wish she could have gone to watch but she's not going to risk her grade. Weiss did watch the match on t.v. and ended falling asleep on the couch.

When Yang came home, she moved the white-haired upstairs to their bed.

Yang took a quick shower and got ready for bed. She walked past Weiss' art room and took a peek inside. She went to her wife's art room to have a look at what comic she's been drawing up lately. Yang's been banned from the room seeing that the comic Weiss had been working, even before they were married, is supposed to be a surprise for her later. But, when Weiss is asleep, Yang will take a peek.

She flips on her wife's desk light and takes a seat to see a couple new drafts have popped recently and they look great.

Yang notices one impartial.

A woman similar to her looks is a tinier version of her wife. Yang smiles fondly knowing that the drawing is of her and wife. Weiss got the idea her characters from the people she knows so it's not hard for Yang point who is who.

 _Cute._ Yang thought with a warm smile on her lips.

"Yang!" Weiss calls from the bedroom.

The boxer's heart jumps a little in her rib cage and she quickly leaves the room.

Yang steps into her bedroom. "Yes, honey?"

Weiss is wrapped up in a big warm blanket. She lifts it up, telling her wife to join her.

"I don't know…" Yang teases tapping her chin.

"Please. I'm freezing here!" Weiss whines.

"Okay, princess, I'm coming." Yang walks over and gets in bed.

She pulls the woman closer to her. Weiss tucks her small body under Yang's chin and the blonde wraps her arms around her waist.

"Goodnight, my dragon," Weiss mutters.

"Goodnight, my queen," Yang replies kissing the top of Weiss' head.

The next morning is quiet and warm. Yang had slept away the ache and pain of her fight from last night. The sun slips through the curtains and splashes against the bed. The blonde is the first to wake and the person she usually sees in the morning is missing which is uncommon. Weiss is the one that sleeps in and stays up late due to homework.

"Weiss…" Yang slurs tiredly. When there is no reply, Yang sits up. "Weiss?"

She reaches around under the blankets to try and find the poor girl. Then she feels something odd under her fingers. It's a weird shape as well. Human almost if Yang were to be honest.

Yang throws to the blanket to the side and her eyes land on the small thing curled up in a ball. Weiss is all rolled up, cold and afraid.

Yang can't believe it. Her heart is in her throat and her lilac eyes are wide with concern. Questions form and begin swirl around in her head. "W-Weiss? Oh, my gods." The blonde sputters.

Yang leans down, using both her hands and slowly cups them under the scared little woman. She picks up the woman with shaking hands. Weiss is so small. She incredibly small! And it shocks Yang right down the core. She's never ever heard about someone shrinking overnight. She's never heard of shrinking unless it's in a movie or book of some sort. The woman is trembling in fright.

"Hey, Hey. I'm here, Weiss." Yang says softly holding her trembling wife in her hands.

Weiss slowly peaked her head out at the large woman. Yang smiles warmly at her small wife. The white-haired woman's face flushes a bright red. That darn smile always seems to get the little princess

"Can I just say you look completely adorable, princess. I guess your little fictional fantasy about us is coming true after all." Yang smiles teasingly.

Weiss blushes even brighter and her face with a hand. Yang brings her little princess closer and nuzzles her. The tiny woman yelps feeling Yang's nose dig into her stomach gently. Yang begins to pamper her little wife with loving and warm kisses.

Weiss giggles and tries to push Yang off of her. "Stop it, Yang. St… stop it."

Yang backs off with a wide smile on her face. Making Weiss smile always brightens Yang's day.

When Weiss finally settles down her laughter she stretches releasing a big lawn.

Yang raises a brow. "Still tired princess?" Weiss nods, trying to rub the tired out of her eyes. "Well, I got the perfect spot for you."

Weiss looks at Yang for a second then her eyes grow wide and shakes her head no.

Yang rolls her eyes slightly. "Look, Weiss. There's nothing wrong with being tucked in between some soft boobs. And not just any boobs, Weiss, there-"

"Xiao Long breasts. I know, Yang." Weiss says red-faced.

"So," Yang wiggles her brows with the broadest smile on her face. "What do you say!"

Weiss eyes her wife for a minute. She's not too keen on the idea of being humiliated by being stuffed in her wife's bra all day. But it probably is the safest and comfortable choice Weiss has for now.

"Come on. I know you want to." Yang pokes fun at her tiny wife.

Weiss sighs and turns away. "Fine. Fine, but don't say anything to anyone."

Yang makes an X over her heart. "Cross my heart."

"Well," Weiss mutters. "At least you promised."

Yang leans against her pillow and slowly wedges her small wife between her breasts. Weiss is stiff as a board when feeling the soft and squishy skin all around her. It's nice and warm though, and it makes the woman more tired.

She yawns loudly one last time before leaning her head against of Yang's breasts, falling back asleep.

Yang waits to see if the woman will wake up again, but Weiss is fast asleep. She cautiously gets out of bed and walks down stair without much bounce in her step. She heads into the kitchen and starts to make herself some breakfast.

The bacon sizzle and the egg pop. The fresh smell of breakfast is in the air. Yang quietly hums herself while her wife sleeps. She dishes her eggs and bacon, grabs a fork, a cold glass of orange juice, and takes a seat at the small kitchen table. Yang digs into her breakfast, eating the eggs first then the bacon. The oh so satisfying is to die for.

"You eat really loudly." A voice pipes, grabbing Yang's attention.

The blonde looks down to see Weiss maneuvering herself around to a more comfortable position. Yang's lips twitch a little feeling the small body move around in the soft area between her boobs. Weiss now has her back facing outward and she rests her head on Yang's sternum.

Yang uses a finger and gently strokes her wife's hair. The woman slowly falls back asleep while Yang hums a soft lullaby.

The blonde finishes her breakfast and goes about her day. Staying inside, watching movies or taking naps while watching over her tiny wife. Yang hopes that Weiss won't be stuck like this forever and it's only a small hiccup in their lives. Then again she wouldn't mind cuddling a tiny Weiss for the next few days.

When night time rolls around again. Yang gets ready for bed and Weiss. Weiss can't do much except wait for Yang. She does feel a little dirty not being able to brush her teeth before going to bed.

"Did you have fun today, princess," Yang asks as she makes her way to her bed with her tiny wife in her hands.

Weiss looks up at Yang. "I did, thank you very much."

Yang smiles. "Good, cause we might do it all again tomorrow."

The white-haired woman blinks her azure in confusion. "What?"

"Well, that depends on if you're still small tomorrow."

"We can't sit inside all day and do nothing again tomorrow. You need to go grocery shopping and clean up the house. Ruby and Pyrrha are coming over sometime this week." Weiss explains as Yang gets in bed.

The blonde slips Weiss onto her shoulder and she throws the blankets over her legs then flips on the Tv. Weiss huffs seeing that her wife blatantly ignores her and stands to get as close as she can to Yang's ear.

"Remnant to Yang! Did you hear a word I said?!"

Yang jolts a little and grabs her ear. "I hear you. I hear you. Jeez!"

"Good. Now there is a list of items you'll need to buy before the guests arrive." Weiss adds.

"Okay," Yang yawns.

"And make sure you clean the house tomorrow."

"Alright."

Yang curls up under sheets and lets the warmth caress her to sleep. Weiss sighs and herself closer under Yang's neck. A hand comes from behind and holds the princess closer.

"I love you, little princess," Yang mutters.

"I Love you as well, my dragon."

The tv acts as white noise and puts the two to sleep. They'll need it. A new journey starts tomorrow for the boht of them.

* * *

 **It's late I know. It's been a crazy week for me with finals and all. Hope you all enjoyed the little au one-shot. Leave a like, comment, and subscribe.**


End file.
